digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Yamato "Matt" Ishida
This article details the relationships between Yamato "Matt" Ishida and his fellow DigiDestined of Digimon Adventure/Digimon Adventure 02. Relationships Taichi "Tai" Kamiya In Adventure, Tai and Matt are in a state of strife; Matt is distressed by Tai's impulsiveness and believes Tai can lead the team into danger. As Matt feels he does not identify with Tai, Cherrymon is able to convince Matt that Tai is his enemy at one point. He also feels resentment occasionally towards Tai for taking up the responsibility of acting as a role model for T.K., something Matt believes should be entrusted to himself. Tai and Matt, however, reconcile at the end of Adventure. In Adventure 02, Matt and Tai are on better terms, and when Tai punches Matt at one point, Matt admits it helped him snap him out of it and thanks Tai. Sora Takenouchi Matt treats Sora like an adult and tries to understand her emotions, and understands at one point when she wants to be alone, Matt tells Tai to let her do so because it would be better for her to recover herself that way. In the Christmas episode of Adventure 02, Sora presumably confesses her feelings for Matt and it is assumed the two have started dating since then. Material released after the series states that he is publicly dating Sora. During the drama CD "The Mixed-Up Armor Evolutions", Matt declares he loves Sora while tap dancing to distract Boltmon. The finale of Adventure 02 implies that Matt and Sora are married, something confirmed by Toei. Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi Matt values Izzy's abilities to process facts and relies on him as a source of information. Mimi Tachikawa Matt is often annoyed by Mimi's antics, but accepts her as a member of the team. Joe Kido Matt looks up to Joe as an older and potentially more experienced guardian of the team. Takeru "T.K." Takaishi Since T.K. and Matt's parents are divorced, Matt feels he must take extra responsibility for T.K.'s well-being and becomes overprotective of him. However, when T.K. proves himself to be self-sufficient, Matt feels like he has lost his purpose, causing him to leave the group temporarily to try to figure things out. In Adventure 02, T.K. has maturned enough so that Matt is easily able to let him be self-sufficient. Hikari "Kari" Kamiya Whenever Tai is not around, Matt takes responsibility for Kari, although not to the same degree as Tai for T.K. Still, he seems extremely distressed when Kari is taken by Phantomon. Davis Motomiya Matt accepts Davis as the new leader of the DigiDestined, but does not like Davis's disrespect for his sister Jun, even though Matt is afraid of her. Yolei Inoue Matt sees Yolei as an essential member of the new DigiDestined team. Cody Hida Matt sees Cody as an essential member of the new DigiDestined team, and even sees a little of himself in him. Ken Ichijouji Matt is willing to help Ken get over the stress from having been the Digimon Emperor.